1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for use in masonry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a new apparatus for efficiently applying a predetermined effect and texture over a relatively large area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of surface designs or effects are commonly employed to enhance the appearance of mortar or cement. Among these are the "stone tile" and "brick" effects. However, numerous other simulated patterns or effects are commonly employed to enhance the appearance of the masonry.
Presently, two techniques are employed for applying a desired surface appearance to masonry. These are (1) hand sculpting and (2) tamping down of mats. In the first technique, the mason uses a hand tool to "draw" the desired design onto the soft surface while, in the second instance, a large mat is prepared having a predetermined pattern of ridges and the like. This pattern is impressed upon the damp material by carefully laying the mat, face down, over the cement or mortar and then carefully tamping the image into the material with various hand tools.
Both of the above techniques require the input of substantial numbers of skilled man hours and each is therefore relatively slow and expensive. Further, since the surface is drying while the surface effect is being applied, time constraints may require the employment of numerous personnel to finish a large area. Thus, both of these methods are quite subject and sensitive to labor market conditions and available skills.